


ass*u*me

by AFireInTheAttic



Series: Quote Meme Prompts [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship, mentions of anti-Asian racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 07:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: “You’re cute, but we’re not going to be a thing,” Kira informs Scott icily, setting her books down firmly. She sets them, not slams, because she’s polite. But she’s also tired from waking up for her too early math class, she hasn’t eaten since lunchtime five hours ago, and she’s got at least three hours of work ahead of her. And that’s only if she can focus the whole time. It’s more likely to take her six hours. She doesn’t have the time to entertain a cute boy in addition to all of that.





	ass*u*me

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my old tumblr. Requested by [Samantha](http://burnt-horizons.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> "You're cute but we're not going to be a thing."

When Kira gets to her table in the library, she sees that same guy who had run into her as he was leaving the library yesterday. They’d talked for a minute and, admittedly, she’d been charmed by him. But she has no time to flirt today. She’s got a fifteen page paper due tomorrow, and she’s only written eight of those pages. She’s going to be working on this paper, not talking to the boy sitting at  _her_  table.  

With  _two_  coffees.

For a long second she just glares at him for walking into her life at the worst time. She huffs and strides over to her table. 

“You’re cute, but we’re not going to be a thing,” she informs him icily, setting her books down firmly. She  _sets_  them, not slams, because she’s polite. But she’s also tired from waking up for her too early math class, she hasn’t eaten since lunchtime five hours ago, and she’s got  _at least_  three hours of work ahead of her. And that’s only if she can focus the whole time. It’s more likely to take her six hours. She doesn’t have the time to entertain a cute boy in addition to all of that.

“What?” the guy says, looking up in confusion. He smiles when he sees her. “Oh, hey, it’s you again. Sorry, am I at your table?" 

She’s slightly thrown at how calm he is. Um, yeah,” she says. “But I’m serious. Nothing is happening here.” She gestures between them to indicate what she means

He looks a little crestfallen but mostly confused. “Okay,” he says. “Do you mind if I stay here, though? It’s the one place my best friend doesn’t know to look for me, and I really need to study for this test. He’ll just drag me on some kind of weird adventure.”

She squints at him. “You weren’t here waiting for me?” She points at the second cup of coffee. “That’s not for me?”

He blushes. “Uh, no, I just really like Starbucks? And I didn’t have time for my afternoon nap today, so…” 

"Oh, god,” she mutters, slapping her forehead. She slides her hand down to cover her eyes so she doesn’t have to see however he’s looking at her. “I’m really sorry. I just assumed.”

“You deal with that a lot?” he asks sympathetically.

She nods, dropping her hand when she notices how  _not_  pissed he sounds. “You try being an Asian girl at college. So many white boys want me to be their—” she waved a hand and scowled. “Empress, or something else that’s weird and kind of racist.” 

“I can imagine,” he says, nodding. “Well, I promise not to bother you…um, sorry, I don’t think I ever caught your name? I’m Scott, by the way.”

“Kira,” she says, smiling a little.

He beams at her. "Nice to meet you. "You look pretty stressed, so I’ll let you get to work now.”

“Thanks,” she says, smiling shyly at him. She settles in, taking out her laptop and going back to her paper. She can’t help glancing up at Scott ever once in a while, though, admiring the way he murmurs words silently while reading. It’s cute, much like everything else she’s seen of him.

Hopefully she can go back on that whole “nothing” bit she said earlier.


End file.
